UHD broadcasting aims to provide richer color in comparison with existing broadcasting, and high-dynamic range (HDR) and wide color gamut (WCG) are being discussed. However, depending on the environment in which the display is viewed, color and brightness are recognized differently, and thus the color intended by the manufacturer may not be sufficiently expressed.
UHD broadcasting aims to provide improved image quality and sense of immersion to viewers compared to conventional HD broadcasting. In UHD broadcasting, UHD content provides information that is closest to the directly acquired color, through HVS, thereby forming the basis for providing improved image quality and sense of vividness. In the current broadcasting system, various post-processing steps are performed to improve color to obtain optimal color before content is transmitted. However, the color reproduction is not correct due to the difference between the viewing environment of the viewer and the working environment of the content producer.